Don't Spell Trouble With A Spellcaster!
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Rated T. Full Summary inside. I only own my OCs


**Don't Spell Trouble with A Spellcaster!**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **Franchise - Rightful Owners**

 **DuckTales - Walt Disney Animation**

 **Sailor Moon (90s Version) - Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh GX - Konami and Kazuki Takeuchi**

 **I only own My OCs: Alysa Aiday, and Her Pre-Incarnate/Ancient Ancestor; The Spirit inside her Locket.**

 **So I have the Complete (90s) Series of Sailor Moon on DVD, and am hoping to get some wfriting published to save money for Yu-Gi-Oh GX Complete Series on DVD. While watching Season 1 Disc 3 of DuckTales; Specifically the episode: "Home Sweet Homer", I lost my temper at the Antagonist, Circe. So, naturally, I need to vent. But since I can't thrash her body, well... You figure it out.**

The girl was lonely and bored. While she enjoyed her DVDs of DuckTales, she hated having to suppress herself from watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX on Hulu.

Speaking of which, she was thinking of Season one, Episode thirty; When Jaden saved Atticus, Alexis' brother, when she reached the part where Circe turned Ariel into a pig.

"Why you deluded, self-absorbed, ungrateful-" Alysa Aiday scratched the back of her left hand with her right fingernails. Closing her eyes, she concentrated with all her might.

"Whoa! What in the world was that?" asked the **(Season One, Episodes 1-26)** voice of Alexis Rhodes. She, her brother, Atticus, the Truesdale brothers; Zane and Syrus, Bastion Misawa, and Jaden Yuki stood slowly.

"Bless me Bagpipes!" said the voice of Scrooge McDuck.

"Let's show that Good-For-Naught monster why no one with ill intent should be allowed magic!" Alysa exclaimed, before introducing everyone to each other, and explaining how, and why, she brought them all together.

"In the Name of the Moon-" Serena began.

"We'll make you wish you were never born!" Alysa finished; In more of an angry tone than she intended. Then she calmed down and added: "Now, here's my plan..."

After calming Rini down, Alysa, with help from Scrooge and the boys, explained the adventure in Castle McDuck.

 ***The Scene of Circe asleep in her bedchamber; By now, Serena has become Sailor Moon and Alysa's given control of her body to the Spirit***

Our Heroes gathered around.

"Now when I give the signal," Spirit whispered, "summon your monsters."

Our Heroes, all now clad in very Druid-like Robes and Hoods; Alysa's idea, awaited. Spirit slowly grabbed Circe's Medallion.

"What the-!" Circe began upon waking up.

"NOW!" Spirit cried.

 **Jaden:** "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

 **Alexis:** "Cyber Blader!"

 **Bastion:** "Water Dragon!"

 **Zane:** "Cyber End Dragon!"

With each Duelist's yell, they held up their card. And due to the magic of Alysa's locket, she made the monsters as real as Circe's own evil curses.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon cried, throwing it. It glowed/burned bright/hot as it landed on Circe's brow.

"NOOOOOO!" Circe cried; falling to her knees.

"Leave forever," Spirit angrily addressed the agonizing Circe, "or I swear I'll finish you off!"

Upon Circe trying to stand, our Heroes attacked with their cards. Water Fire, Lightning, slashes from Alexis' Cyber Blader all across her body... Cifce shook from head to foot.

"Enough!" Spirit said. She held up Circe's medallion, as though it were a magnifying glass. "Syndrome X! Reflector Infuriatia! Recurior Nighmaron!" Spirit chanted.

"What did you do, Spirit?" Syrus asked.

"Hm hm hmm." Spirit chuckled gently, and ruffled Syrus' hair. "She'll see a horrid monster whether she look in a mirror, or in a recurring nightmare when she sleeps. And Syndrome X, while it has no affect on her mind, her body will be a tiny, helpless baby for the rest of eternity."

 **Syrus:** "Whaa?!"

 **Alexis:** "She what!?"

 **Bastion:** "The numbers are ipossible!"

"Not everything is about numbers, Bastion, my boy," Spiirit said; Still smiliing.

 **While the "Belly" of the monster was the shape of a pig's head, the thing had twelve octopus tentacles, and the eyes of a giant spider.**

 **Circe never wore clothes again for fear of being accused of thievery and having her hands chopped away; Not that she could in her new Eternal Baby body.**

 **# # #**

 **I'm hoping to: Finish "Virtualegend", do the Actual "DKX; Duelist Kingdom X", and try a 5-Way TV; Anime and Cartoons, and Video Games Crossover between: Sailor Moon, LoliRock, DragonBall Super, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Excitebike 64.**

 **Cheers and Happy New Year, Everyone!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
